


[Podfic] Circular Arguments

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone's heads are a mess right now about the Essek Situation, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, What Is Guilt And Remorse And Redemption, canon-typical mentions of violence, spoilers for episodes 97-99
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: You know your friends, and you know what they'll say. Finding the words to argue back is hard, even in your own head.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671940
Kudos: 2





	1. All MP3s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [circular arguments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167087) by [neraiutsuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraiutsuze/pseuds/neraiutsuze). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## All MP3

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
Caleb | [[link to mp3: caleb]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/01.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20caleb.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:03:45  
Yasha | [[link to mp3: yasha]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/02.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20yasha.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:25  
Jester | [[link to mp3: jester]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/03.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20jester.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:04


	2. caleb

## MP3: Caleb

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/01.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20caleb.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/01.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20caleb.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:03:45


	3. yasha

## MP3: Yasha

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/02.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20yasha.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/02.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20yasha.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:25


	4. jester

## MP3: Jester

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/03.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20jester.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/circulararguments/03.%20circular%20arguments%20-%20jester.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:04


End file.
